zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Fierce Deity Armor
The Fierce Deity Armor is a recurring item in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes It is an obtainable outfit Link can equip, increasing his attack power and allowing him to shoot Sword Beams in four different directions when he is in full health; even when he not in full health, if he performs a Spin Attack, he will still fire four beams. Additionally, Link will hold steady when he takes damage instead of being knocked back. This outfit is obtained when Link finishes the final zone of Den of Trials, where he will find the armor at the bottom of whichever Materials' Treasure Chest he chooses. It is based on Link's Fierce Deity form from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild The Fierce Deity Armor is an item from Breath of the Wild where it appears as a type of body armor which is part of the Fierce Deity armor set along with the Fierce Deity's Mask and Fierce Deity Boots. It can be randomly obtained from the Treasure Chests summoned by using the amiibo Rune with the Link Majora's Mask amiibo of The Legend of Zelda: 30th Anniversary series. Link can equip it as a body armor and grants the attack up bonus effect when worn. This gear as well as the related equipment set is a reference to Fierce Deity Link from Majora's Mask. Ironically Link can acquire Majora's Mask during "EX Treasure: Ancient Mask" and wear it with the Fierce Deity Armor and/or Fierce Deity Boots. The Mask, Armor, and Boots descriptions imply the Fierce Deity was a hero of Termina which is referred to simply as a "world in which the moon threatened to fall" though it may be a reference to Fierce Deity Link who defeated Majora to stop the Destruction of Termina. Presumably Hyrulean legends of the Hero of Time's adventure in Termina became distorted over time as even the Hero of Time had very little information on the Fierce Deity thus Hyrulean knowledge of the Fierce Deity would be severely lacking allowing what little known facts there were to easily become distorted over time merging with the story of the Hero of Time's usage of the Fierce Deity's Mask against Majora. Stats Upgrades It can be enhanced by the Great Fairies, however it requires several rare Materials. Non-canonical appearances Hyrule Warriors / Legends ]] The Fierce Deity Armor also appears as a DLC alternate costume/skin for Link, that can be obtained by completing the ''Majora's Mask Adventure Mode map. Unlike Tri Force Heroes and Breath of the Wild, it is simply an alternate costume for Link. Gallery Breath of the Wild Fierce Deity Equipment (Body Armor) Fierce Deity Armor (Inventory).png|Link wearing the Fierce Deity Armor with the rest of the Fierce Deity set in the inventory screen from Breath of the Wild See also * Fierce Deity * Fierce Deity Boots * Fierce Deity's Mask * Fierce Deity Sword Category:Outfits Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Clothes Category:Damage Reduction Items